


An Artist at Work

by piccoloh



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Painting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccoloh/pseuds/piccoloh
Summary: Though you have only come to him to receive a painting, Jhin expects a little bit of assistance in completing his masterpiece.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	An Artist at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, has anyone here read "A Court of Mist and Fury?" Because this is where I got the inspiration to write this. Y'know, that one chapter... with the paint... yeah, that one. Not sure why I was thinking of it, but I was like, "who is an artist and I could write a fic sort of like what happened in ACoMaF..." Yeah. Jhin.  
> I started playing League about two months ago and Jhin is my main. Love him to death... in many ways. There's just something about him that's irresistible.  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Leave a Kudo and comment if you did, I love to hear from you all!

It was truly a spectacular thing to watch Jhin at work. He held the paintbrush with such a finite delicacy that it was almost as if it was floating between his fingers as his hand waved across the canvas, pops of color and shades of darkness filling in the white gaps as he hummed to himself. He was a man of his work and nothing else. Whether that work was painting, writing, smithing, or killing, he prided himself in his attention to detail. Yes, especially the killing part.

You knew all about Jhin’s murderous streak, though it was not something you brought up often. Out of fear? Maybe. Out of respect for his privacy. Sure. Whatever it was, you chose to keep those details of his life out of conversation. You knew him solely as the man who painted for you and sold his works, not as the Golden Demon, Khada Jhin. Though it was sometimes an odd thing to think that you bought fancy works from a serial killer, you had blocked off that part of him to appreciate what you saw him as - a polite man with good taste. He respected you as a loyal client and enjoyer of the arts and you respected him as a purveyor of splendid paintings. 

So there you were, sitting in your usual seat as you watched Jhin’s paintbrush sweep across the rolling hills that he was now working on in his painting. You had requested a bright and airy landscape, which Jhin had simply clucked his tongue at, responding with  _ a fine request, my dear.  _ As he finished highlighting the dewy glow of the fresh grass, you were surprised to see him turn back to you, your eyes meeting the one sliver of an eye that was not covered by his mask. 

Jhin cupped his hands in front of him, ceasing his humming. “How does this suit you, my dear?” he murmured, stepping to the side so you could admire his work. It was, just as everything he made for you, stunningly beautiful. His attention to detail was incredible, highlighting everything from the tips of the grass to the fluff of each delicate cloud. Your eyes widened and you nodded, smiling at him.

“It’s beautiful, Jhin. Thank you.” The masked man nodded his head, though he did not turn away from you just yet. It was surprising, as he was usually so obsessed with his work that you were simply an afterthought to him, only there to briefly compliment him before he would return his attention back to his paintbrush. Instead, Jhin reached his hand that wasn’t covered in metal plating out to you, beckoning to you gently.

“Come, (y/n), why don’t you help me put the finishing touches on what is soon to be yours?” he said smoothly, his narrowed eye softening slightly. You blinked, confusion taking over your mind for a split second. You? Help Jhin? It seemed unthinkable. He was so obsessed with his work and self-obsessed in general that it had appeared to you that even a mention of assisting him could lead to you leaving his workshop with a bullet through your chest. You blinked, but his continued beckoning for you to join him eventually got through the confused fog in your brain. You stood up, your nerves showing as you crossed your arms tightly to your chest for comfort. 

“A-Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to interrupt your work…” you said softly, though Jhin simply chuckled, reaching out to grab your hand and pull you forward. You were caught completely off guard as you were dragged towards the canvas, your eyes quickly becoming overwhelmed with the vast array of shades that dotted the canvas. It was almost mind-boggling to just look at such a large once-empty space filled with color, so you couldn’t imagine how Jhin felt when he had once admired it in its previously fully blank expanse. Jhin’s hand that was holding yours pulled you closer to him, the two of you admiring his work.

“It’s quite nice, isn’t it?” he chuckled, though you were more concerned with the fact that you were almost touching your sides together. You looked up at him as he blabbered on about some technical aspects of painting, your focus fixed on deciphering what features of his you could make out. A strong, ridged jawline, the bob of his Adam’s apple, the movement of his cheeks under his black hood as he spoke. It was almost mesmerizing to watch him. You had never been so close to Jhin as you were now, and though you were somewhat terrified to be being held by a sociopathic serial killer, you also felt some odd aspect of comfort. As much as you didn’t want to trust him, you did.

Jhin squeezed your hand slightly in his, drawing you to blush momentarily. Nothing was skipped over in the eyes of Khada Jhin, and so you watched his chest move a bit as he chuckled under his breath, leaning over to grab a paintbrush. He delicately placed it into your grasp, his hand surrounding yours as he drew you closer to the canvas, his body now fully pressed up against yours as he helped guide your hand to add a bit of highlight to a red flower that dotted the field. You were blushing furiously now as he stood behind you and pressed against you. You had simply never thought you would be so close to a man you felt a mixture of fear, respect, admiration, and… friendship for. Jhin hummed under his breath a bit again as your hand was guided by his in laying delicate dots of paint upon the canvas. You let out a choked, soft breath, trying your best to keep your hand stable in his. You hated how easy it had been for him to melt you into this emotional mess you were, yet you somehow didn’t mind being so quickly forced into submission by such a man as Jhin. It was a rush, a feeling of exhilaration as his free hand moved to caress your waist. Your dots of paint became less and less uniform as your emotions started to overwhelm you fully. Jhin understood perfectly what he was doing, taking the paintbrush from your hand and setting it down upon the table next to him.

“Jhin…” Your breathing was heavy, soft pants leaving your mouth as he pressed up against you, pushing a strand of hair from your ear as he leaned in close. This was truly the last thing you had expected to happen when you’d left your home earlier that morning to pick up your painting. It seemed you would not be leaving so quickly. 

“You will be poetry, my dear. Just wait,” he murmured in your ear before he lifted up his mask just slightly, his fabric-covered lips finally pressing against the soft skin on the crook of your neck, pecking soft kisses downwards. You let out a shudder as his free hand caressed your side, his soft humming somehow keeping you from completely melting in his grasp. You were at his complete mercy, the mercy of the infamous Golden Demon. A hand that had surely been bloodied many times ran up under your shirt, passing over your most sensitive areas. You gasped, listening to his soft hums as he breathed against your earlobe. He tapped his feet against your heels, beckoning for you to walk until you were pressed up against the edge of the table that held the majority of his painting supplies. Splatters of paint were globbed atop the wood, but Jhin did not seem to care as he pressed your back against the table, leaning over you as he continued to kiss along your neck and collarbone. You gasped, panting and leaning your head back. There was paint in your hair now, as well as certainly on your back. But why did any of that matter? It added to the fun. Instead of being gifted so many masterpieces by him, you were now becoming that masterpiece. 

Jhin groaned under his breath and pushed himself against you, laughing slightly under his breath as he looked down at you. You were sure you looked like a hot mess with your hair covered in paint. “How marvelous. Now, my dear, I have a simple request for you.”

“A request?” you managed to breathe out, and Jhin nodded, lifting his hand to your face and running his thumb along your bottom lip until his hand was dangerously close to your neck, though he stopped to cup your chin instead. 

“Yes, a request. I am going to take my mask off. You won’t be facing me for long, but for now, you mustn't look. If I catch you with your eyes even a crack open.” Jhin chuckled, his hand that was cupping your chin squeezing hard enough to cause slight discomfort. “Your death shall  _ not  _ be quick.” You should’ve expected such a man as Jhin to say something so violent, but it still caught you off guard. You sucked in a breath, nodding your head frantically before squeezing your eyes tightly shut. You could only feel and hear now, but you could surely manage off those senses alone. The sound of Jhin’s mask being set on the table and then a grunt as he pulled off his hood filled your ears, but no matter how tempting it felt to open your eyes and catch a glimpse of Khada Jhin himself, you followed his orders diligently. You had no intent in becoming one of the gruesome corpses that Jhin left behind in his reigns of terror across the countryside. 

“Good girl.” Jhin’s now exposed lips breathed hot air against your neck, planting wet kisses as his mouth wandered across your skin. His hands found the hem of your shirt and you sat up slightly to allow him to pull it over your head. Delicate fingers ran up your back, expertly unclipping your bra and pulling it from your chest. Either he had done this many times before or he was simply good in all forms of art, including the art of pleasing a woman. You stifled a moan as his mouth wandered lower, leaving kiss marks around your breasts, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin in the most tempting way. Waves of ecstasy rushed over you, and you couldn’t help but press a knee into Jhin’s groin, feeling just how hard he was. Though he groaned in response to your action, your impatience seemed to be futile, as he simply rubbed his crotch against yours. An artist was not quick with his art, and this was proving to be no different. 

Jhin finally hooked his fingers around the waist of your pants, pulling them along with your underwear down in one swoop. You were completely exposed to him now, his fingers tracing along your stomach… down… down… You sucked in a breath, squeezing your eyes shut as much as you possibly could. “Relax, (y/n), dear. Your fragile beauty does not go unnoticed. I will try not to break such a thing,” he breathed out, his poetry like a lullaby as it somehow calmed you slightly. His slender fingers brushed up against your most delicate parts, one finger, then two gently pushing inside you. You gasped as he leaned over you, his weight keeping you stilled against the table as he slowly started to speed up, breathing incomprehensible words into your chest. You were his canvas, painted with all the beauty that he could instill upon you. As you adjusted more to the sensation and allowed him to add a third finger, you felt that beauty rushing through you, creating a ball of warmth in your stomach that seemed just about ready to pop. But before you could fully be taken over, he stopped suddenly. You heard him unbuckle his pants and it was truly the first time where your temptation to open your eyes was almost unbearable. However, your interest was stilled as you felt his cock brush up slightly against your core, twitching against the sensitive skin. You gasped, but Jhin was not quite ready yet. He grabbed your sides, twisting your body until your back was to him. This was when you finally opened your eyes, their sight being met with the array of paints that were splattered across the table. Jhin’s hand was on the back of your head in an instant, his fingers knitting themselves within your locks before he pushed your face right into the paint, causing you to gasp. Yet you were not fazed at all, simply embracing that you were becoming one of his masterpieces.

“Steel yourself, darling. The performance has only just begun.” There were no more words as he started to slide himself into you inch by inch. You felt, as he put it,  _ marvelous _ .

As much as he had said he hadn’t wanted to break you, Jhin’s strokes were desperate and deep enough to make you wince, though the pleasure overwhelmed the pain a hundredfold. His grunts against the back of your neck as he pressed his chest into you were like music to your ears, forcing a pleasured moan from your throat. There was paint everywhere: on your chest, in your hair, on your face, even on Jhin’s hand as he stabilized himself against the table. 

“My darling… you feel incredible…” Jhin murmured against you, his speech proof of his desperation to keep calm as his voice cracked slightly. You could not answer with anything other than a groan as he hit your sweet spot, thrusting into it over and over until there were stars running across your vision. You could barely stop yourself from screaming, especially as he pulled your head back with his fingers gripped into your hair. There was a desperate feeling inside you that begged to see him, see the pleasured expression on his face, the tussle of his hair, the hunger in his eyes. Yet you could only see the paint, shades of red, yellow, and green growing blurry as tears rushed into the corners of your eyes. The masterpiece was nearing completion as you clenched around him, drawing a laugh mixed with a groan from him.

“ _ Marvelous!  _ Finish for me, my dear!” he panted out, and you did just that. That ball of warmth that had been growing in you since the very first moment that he had wrapped his hand around yours exploded, drawing a gasp from you as your body shivered and collapsed against the wood. Jhin rode out his last few strokes, gasping and laughing as he finished as well, pushing himself to the hilt inside of you. You both groaned and attempted to gather yourselves, Jhin murmuring under his breath and you simply panting some more. This was not how you had thought your afternoon was going to go, but you were surely not complaining as your body shook with its last remnant waves of ecstasy. 

Jhin’s mouth pressed up against your neck as he stayed inside of you, muttering small praises to himself and to you. He was a proud man, proud of his work and himself. You were glad you had gotten on the good side of this demon of a man.

“Thank you, Jhin,” you murmured, laying your head down into the paint once more. You were the art, and you were complete. The Golden Demon hummed once again under his breath, rubbing a finger against your cheek. So calm, so gentle. Those were hands that killed, but those were also hands that loved. You were thankful you had gotten the second set. 

“Do not thank me, my dear. You are a masterpiece that even I could not create.” 


End file.
